yvesiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire
Sapphire (Full Name: Sapphire Cyrille Serena Maeve -Crusoe) is a PopPixie character. She is Robin's bonded Pixie and is one of the richest pixies of Pixieville. Her assistent pet is Vitch the rat. 'The Idea behind Sapphire.' I used Sapphire for my first PopPixie Roleplaying Character. I began with overcoloring a Picture of Chatta, in Sapphire's colours of course. Later on, i wanted to Make Her More Original and Started Drawing With Paint Tool Sai. She had ordinary long hair at first, but the more i fantasized about how she would look like, the better i drawed her and made her original. I got the idea of the hair by Cathy of the Monster Buster Club, and the Clothes are My Favourite Clothing To Wear In Real Life. She's My 'Would Be Self'. I Actually Want To Be Funny, and Loud, but i'm Kinda Shy. Her Hobbies and the Style are a lot like me though. I Really Enjoy Drawing and Singing, and I Kinda Wear Dark clothes All The Time. 'Personality.' Sapphire's always very hyper and cheerful. She's always ready to cheer her friends up at anytime! But she also has a different personality... She can be really bossy sometimes, and has a bit of a bad temper. That's because she's half elf. She can't change that side of her, but luckily, her friends take her for who she is. She HATES winter, but really enjoys summer. She's always happy when it's summer again and winter's' over. Sapphire's also very clumsy and falls over herself all the time. She likes to cheer other people up rightaway and enjoys making jokes (even though she herself is the only one who's laughing at them). She also loves food. She's a real food addict, but no vegetables! Only sweets! She hates shopping and never uses make-up or wears jewels. '' 'Appearance. Civilian. Sapphire always wears her hair loose because she's too lazy to do her hair. She doesn't really care about how she looks. She always wears a black vest with three light blue stripes at the sleeves, together with a black skirt. She wears black and purple stockings and black boots. She never wears make-up or jewels because she hates it. The only exception out of jewels is her blue magatama necklace, which she wears all the time. Transformation. Coming Soon. Trés Bien. Coming Soon. Camping. Coming Soon. Party. Coming Soon. Future. Coming Soon. '''Family, Friends and Love Life. Susannah Crusoe. Susannah Crusoe is Sapphire's Mother. She has long, black hair and wears a Kimono. She's Japanese, but can speak very Good Dutch, English and French. Sapphire can't really get along well with her, she often calls her mother ''Mean.'' Horatio Maeve. Horatio Maeve is Sapphire's Father. He has short, brown hair and wears black clothes. He's from France, but when he and Sapphire's mother met, they moved to Pixieville. He's an elf, and wants Sapphire and Mokuba to act like one too. Mokuba Maeve. Mokuba Maeve is Sapphire's Little Brother. Sapphire calls him Annoying, Asocial and Rude. He can be kind, but that's only very often. Though he's rude, Sapphire still loves him, because he's her little brother. They often played together when they were young. Mokuba's 12 years old. Yvesia McCurdy / Jackson. Yvesia McCurdy/Jackson is one of Sapphire's best friends. She means very much to Sapphire, and though she doesn't always show it that much, Sapphire really cares about her, and doesn't want her to get hurt, physically or emotionally. She's one of her special friends. Celeste. Celeste's also one of Sapphire's best friends. Celeste's the PopPixie of Sparkling. Sapphire and Celeste have a lot with eachother in common. They both dislike gnomes, and both like music and reading. She's also very special towards Sapphire. Floxy. Floxy is Sapphire's love. When she first met him, she was immediatly in love with him. He's an elf, but doesn't care that Sapphire's half pixie. He's very kind, caring, and loyal towards her, and Sapphire doesn't care that he's often rude towards other pixies, or if he's stealing. Sapphire sometimes helps him and the rest of the elves, because she's half elf. She really cares about him and doesn't want to lose him. He's special for her. 'Powers and Abilities.' Coming Soon. 'Gallery.' ' SapphireYvesia1.jpeg|Sapphire and Yvesia singing. Sapphire2.jpeg Sapphire3.jpeg|Sapphire getting angry at Digit. img1494731246.jpeg|Sapphire Reading A Book Sapphclaudia.jpeg|Sapphire, Claudia and Chatta at a Concert. 1.jpeg|Sapphire and Chatta. Sapphariana.jpeg|Sapphire and Ariana. Sapphirerex.jpeg|Sapphire Together With Rex. SapphirePoppIxie.jpeg|Sapphire's PopPixie Transformation Sapphire1.jpeg|Sapphire on the Swing. Img1475006596.jpg|Sapphire and Yvesia. Img1506892679.jpg|'Sapphire and Gotica''' ''' Category:Pixie Category:Poppixie Category:Elf Category:Yvesia's Friends